The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems of structures, are operable to condition the interior air of the structure, i.e., to selectively heat and cool the interior air of the structure. The HVAC system includes mechanical systems for heating and cooling air that is delivered into the interior of the structure via ductwork, to selectively heat or cool the interior air.
Many HVAC systems have electronically controlled exterior air dampers, which are capable (when used in conjunction with the blower of the HVAC system) of circulating “fresh” exterior air into the structure. In addition to HVAC systems having mechanical means (cooling systems, often utilizing compressor(s), condenser fans, blower motors, etc.) to condition the space of the structure, many HVAC systems have the means to utilize cool exterior air to condition the space, via an exterior air damper (also referred to as an “economizer”).
Many structures have electronically controlled exhaust systems, which are capable of exhausting air from the structure. Often, a structure's exhaust system(s) draws air from near the roof of the structure, and exhausts that air to the outside of the structure.
The operation of the mechanical systems, e.g., cooling systems, consumes energy, adds wear and tear to the equipment, and increases the failure rate of that equipment, which may be financially costly. As such, it is desirable to condition the interior air of the structure to desired temperatures by utilizing suitable exterior air, thereby increasing energy efficiency and reducing cost and system wear, and making accommodations for certain governing authorities' minimum requirements concerning indoor air quality.